


What the hell, let's go for it!

by MorganeUK



Series: The Doctor & the Librarian [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Divergence - A Study in Pink, Doctor John Watson, Gen, Librarian Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Becoming a Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: After finally meeting the man he dreamed about since they talked online, John found himself in the middle of a crime scene!How can a librarian become a wannabe consultant with NSY?Is it possible for this first 'date' to become even more weird?





	What the hell, let's go for it!

**Author's Note:**

> The series is now finished!
> 
> Each story can be read independently I think,,, but it's better to read them in order :-)
> 
> Thank you to notjustmom for the beta-ification, you're the best as always :)

 

Once alone in the street, John stops Sherlock by putting a hand on his harm. "Wait!... Sherlock, stop!"

Sherlock turns toward the doctor with a questioning look. "What is it? We don't have the time, we must find the suitcase!"

_ Again with the suitcase. He's crazy...  _ He looks at the... _what?_... aspiring detective?, "Sherlock, I am not following you anywhere until you explain what's it all about!" A flash of impatience passes through over the man's sharp features. "Don't react that way, please... I just need to know if you want me to help you, that all!" After a little pause he added, "Only a few minutes, then we will run wherever you need to go." He adds with a smile, "As fast as you want." He takes his phone from his pocket and sets a timer for 15 minutes. He shows it with a flourish at the tall man, "Come on... give me 15 minutes!"

"Ok, 15 minutes... I presume you've got questions?" He was trying to focus solely on John, putting aside the case for a few minutes. _But this was hard!_

"Yes... You're working with the police? I though you were a librarian?" _Better to clarify that right away!_

"I am, most of the time. But I've got some... qualities... that can be useful when trying to solve criminal cases.  I met Lestrade few years ago when I hit a rough patch... before I cleaned up my act and went back to university." Sherlock closes his eyes  for a few seconds, remembering the image of a younger, higher and arrogant self. _Ok, I'm still arrogant._ He chuckles then continues. "As the calibre of NSY officers is abysmal, they often need help... So they call me."

"But police don't work with amateur! No offence, but how can you be better than professionals? You have no badge, are you even paid for what you are doing?"

"Paid? No... I've got a day job I don't need to be pay for my... hobby.  Remember how I knew you were an ICU doctor? This is what I'm doing... I deduce based on information, clues and... I'm reading people."

"Reading? How?" John considered  how Sherlock deduced he was a doctor. "I think I understand how you can link things together and extrapolate a pattern or information. Like you realised I was a doctor because of the journals I was reading and my hectic schedule, but you were not reading me, I gave you the info." He looks at Sherlock with a smug look.

Sherlock was now totally absorbed by John, the case falling temporary into a distant second place in his mind. _He gets it! He really gets it and want to understand more!_ "You're right," His voice with a hint of admiration, "a part of my analysis is from the information I gather. Conversation, documents, CCTV tapes, phones or computers, corpses... I'm able to process everything at once and put them in perspective... in relation one to the other." _I must be careful to not look like a freak_... His gaze travels over John's face and form slowly while he adds, "The other element is reading a person, what was his day like, his life, knowing his aspirations, his deepest secrets, his desire... Everything." His eyes finally stop in John's.

With a voice heavy with longing, John whispers, "And what are you reading about me?"

Smiling, the amateur detective, studies John once more quickly.  "I've researched you online, so I know that you are ex-military, but as soon as I met you tonight I realize that you were discharged because of an injury. Your shoulder... wounded, trying to save someone else probably. But that you are also suffering of a psychosomatic limp. I really hope all those stairs haven't trouble you?" He asks with concern, before adding, "I've read your sad little blog, just an empty shell, isn't? Nothing real, nothing personal. An 'order' from your therapist probably?" He looks at John who simply nods, "Otherwise, you have 'doctor' written all over you. Your presence, the way you use your hands, your analytical but warm gaze. The way you looked at the woman's body, with consideration and curiosity but no horror... It's the military background, it's wasn't your first body..." In a lighter tone, it was a date for Christ’s sake!, Sherlock continues, "I can also tell you that you changed your shirt before coming, that you were having tea with biscuits, that you are an avid reader and that you have little contact with your family as your brother is an alcoholic." John's eyes changed and his jaw dropped as Sherlock had told him his life story.

Stepping closer to John, he stares intensely into his eyes... "And I can tell that you were disappointed when you though that Lestrade was me. First, he wasn't corresponding to the idea that you had of my physical appearance and demeanour, but, mostly because you felt no attraction whatsoever towards him. But, when our eyes..." John interrupted him by putting his lips upon Sherlock's cupid's bow mouth. It was a spur of the moment action, but John was powerless to stop it. _It's not fair for a man so thin and tall to have lips so ridiculously plush!_ After a minute or two of outstandingly perfect kissing, an annoying beep starts. _The timer._ "My time's up..." John murmurs without conviction, one of his hands still in the librarian's dark curls. "... the serial killer..." 

At the mention of the unknown killer, Sherlock snaps out of the feeling John unexpected kisses brought and stares at the doctor as panic rose inside him. _What was that! It's not possible that I temporarily forgot Lestrade's case! How come that man have so much power over me... it really won't do!!_

John, reading the conflict in the man, simply whispers, "Don't worry Sherlock, you are allowed to have a life while saving and helping others. It's something that you learn quickly, as a doctor and a soldiers. Being able to have both make you a better person, so you're able to help even more." With conviction, he raises his voice "Talk to me now, what's next? Where do you want to run... and why are you talking about a suitcase?" _Everything else can wait, a killer is on the loose!_

Now completely back in the game, _I will think about all this later_ , Sherlock explains how he deduced that she must have a small suitcase with her when she arrived. And, as everything is colour-coordinated, it must be pink. There's no trace of wheels in the room where the body is... So probably it simply stayed in the car by mistake. "A bright pink suitcase is like a beacon leading to HIM... He must have dumped it somewhere as soon as he realized his error..."

"Ok, how do WE find it?" _I've got the sensation that I won't like the reply to that question..._

With a big smile, Sherlock asks "How do you feels about dumpster diving?" 

_ I should have known... Sigh. _ With a big smile of his own, he replies "I usually wait til the second date but, what the hell, let's go for it!"


End file.
